<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Midnight Inn by gaysadandtired</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899153">The Midnight Inn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired'>gaysadandtired</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Midnight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Blood, Choking, Death, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Hotels, M/M, Murder, Smut, i really dont know what else to say</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26899153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysadandtired/pseuds/gaysadandtired</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost and confused in the middle of nowhere after finding his boyfriend cheating on him, Hendery searches for a place to spend the night. To his horror, the inn isn't as wonderful as he would have hoped for.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After Midnight [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>117</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Midnight Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Part of NCT spookyfest!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Honestly, fuck you!” Hendery spat over the phone.  </p><p>“Babe, please listen to me,” the man on the other side of the line said. “You need to calm down.” </p><p>“Me? Calm down?” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>Hendery scoffed. “Oh that’s rich. Seriously, why am I supposed to be calm when you fucking cheated on me? You’re a fucking asshole, you know, that right?” </p><p>“It was a mistake,” Hendery’s boyfriend – not for much longer though – stated. “An accident.” </p><p>“Oh, I bet it was. Your dick just <em>accidently </em>slipped into someone else. Of course, that happens so fucking often, doesn’t it?” </p><p>“Hennie.” </p><p>“Don’t calm me that! We’re through.” </p><p>“But-” </p><p>“Fuck you, and fuck you for ruining my holiday. I hope I don’t see you again. Asshole.” </p><p>Hendery hung up the call, staring at the screen and getting angrier with each passing second he looked at the contact name. <em>Hao </em>followed by multiple hearts. Looking at it now made Hendery sick. To think that his boyfriend – ex-boyfriend – would stoop so low as to fuck around with other guys on their couple holiday. The actual audacity. </p><p>Having run away from the situation, Hendery found himself standing at a bus stop in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, rain coming down in bullets. It was already dark, the sky pitch black without a single star visible. The minimal lighting of the small, strange European village Hendery found himself in made it even harder to see anything, and that really wasn’t ideal. </p><p>How exactly did Hendery end up wherever he was right now? Good question, because the man had no idea. It’s like there was a chunk of his memory missing. The last thing that he remembered was finding Zhihao messing around with another man in the bathroom of the club they went to. </p><p>Hendery must have taken the wrong bus, or maybe he passed out and missed his stop, or maybe even both. There wasn’t really another explanation as to how he ended up where he was now and why his memory was so foggy, practically non-existent really. </p><p>So, without having a single clue as to where he was, Hendery slumped against the glass bus stop. He couldn’t even check his phone as it was already close to dying. Served him right for not plugging it in for the night. </p><p>Still, Hendery had to do something. He couldn’t stand out for the entirety of the night. He was cold and wet from the rain that caught him when he was running to the bus stop that went the other way.  </p><p>Hendery could have waited around for the next bus heading from where he came from, but that would mean waiting until nine in the morning. It was only twelve now. </p><p>That didn’t give Hendery many options. He could always just sleep outside and pray that he doesn’t get horribly sick from doing so. Of course, he could also look around for a place to spend the night, though he seriously doubted that a village as remote as this one would have any type of hostel. </p><p>It was worth looking around though. </p><p>Reluctantly, Hendery took off the jacket he was wearing so that he could throw it over his head. If he knew he would end up stranded in the middle of nowhere in the pouring rain, Hendery would have worn a completely different outfit. Instead, Hendery was running around in clothing that was far from decent for the weather and for the eyes of whoever was still hanging outside. </p><p>It’s not his fault that he wanted to have some fun tonight. But now, he was stuck in an almost sheer sleeveless top, ripped skinny jeans that were absolutely unwearable now that they were sticking to his legs, and more jewellery than he had clothes. </p><p>Exactly the outfit for the current climate. </p><p>“Fuck Zhihao, fuck the rain and fuck everything,” Hendery grumbled as he stomped on, wandering the barely lit streets without any idea as to where he was heading. Nothing seemed to be open, which was understandable considering the time, but that still didn’t mean Hendery couldn’t complain.  </p><p>The man passed by closed cafes, stores and the one-off restaurant. Still no sign of any shelter for the night. </p><p>Even the sign he saw – in a language he couldn’t read even if he tried – didn't hint to there being any night stays. </p><p>“Perfect,” he muttered. As of now, it seemed like he will have to sleep out in the cold for the night, hoping that the small roof of the bus stop gives him enough coverage. </p><p>Hendery was about to turn back to the stop when he noticed a figure walking around. He didn’t speak the local language, nor did he know what he could even ask for from the stranger, but he still ran over to the figure as if it was his saviour. </p><p>He rushed down the street, getting absolutely soaked from the onslaught of rain that decided to pour down even harder.  </p><p>“Excuse me!” Hendery called out in English, hoping that he could communicate with the stranger in the language. “Excuse me!” </p><p>The stranger stopped and turned to Hendery. It was an older woman, safely in her fifties. She looked at Hendery, shocked at his dishevelled state. Her eyes flickered from the man’s torso and back to his face a couple of times before she spoke up. “Yes?” She said back in English. </p><p>“I’m-” Hendery panted, feeling sick from the brief run. That and the fact all he had to eat today was a small breakfast and then plenty of alcohol later on in the day. “I’m looking for a place to sleep,” he said. “Hotel?” </p><p>The woman shook her head. “No hotel,” she stated. “Small village, so no guests.” </p><p>Hendery should have expected that. </p><p>“Is anything still open?” </p><p>Another no. </p><p>“Okay, thank you,” Hendery said, offering the woman a polite smile before he walked off. So, he was quite fucked. </p><p>He really wanted to give up and go back to the bus stop, and that’s what he was planning on doing. </p><p>At least, that was the plan until he noticed something in the distance. He saw a warm orange light ahead, the colour different to the dim street lamps strewn around. Curious, Hendery decided to investigate. It’s not like he had anything else to do, and if there was a possibility that he could find shelter, he wasn’t about to let his curiosity go unsatiated. </p><p>Hendery forced himself to walk further down the road, only to find himself getting away from a steady path and walking onto uneven gravel. The light he was seeing came from a secluded area which probably meant it was someone’s private property, hidden away from the somewhat less ancient village.  </p><p>He struggled down the path. The mixture of strong rain, his shoes that weren’t ideal for wet rock, and of course his less than sober state made everything more difficult, but luckily he managed to get closer without slipping and breaking anything.  </p><p>What he saw was quite a surprise. </p><p>“<em>The Midnight Inn</em>,” Hendery read from the large wooden sign by the grand driveway. “<em>For the lost and wandering</em>. Well, that sounds like me.” </p><p>Maybe the woman Hendery came across in the village didn’t understand Hendery’s question before. Or maybe she didn’t know of the existence of this place considering it was quite a trek away from where he came from. </p><p>Still, Hendery wasn’t expecting to find this. </p><p>The building didn’t fit the rest of the small, secluded town. Whilst the other buildings were traditional cottage and farm houses with a bit of a modern touch, the inn was quite the opposite. It stood out like a sore thumb. The building was a staple of Victorian gothic architecture, standing tall and proud in an empty field amongst wavy hills. </p><p>Hendery didn’t question it, only caring about the fact that he may have actually found himself a place to stay the night. </p><p>Not wanting to stand out in the pouring rain for any longer than he had to, Hendery rushed to the entrance of the house. He ran up the stairs to the patio, sighing in relief once he was covered by the large overhanging roof. </p><p>“Please be open, please be open, please be open,” Hendery chanted as he reached out for the door knob. The man let out a sigh when the heavy doors opened, allowing him to step inside and hide away from the brutal weather. </p><p>Hendery stepped inside, a shiver running down his whole body once he was finally in the foyer. The change in temperature wasn’t even that drastic, but something about the surroundings had his body feeling like he was just submerged in an ice batch. </p><p>Whatever, at least it wasn’t raining on the inside. He could deal with the temperature as long as he was dry. </p><p>Hendery jumped when the doors made a loud noise behind him. He whipped his head around, staring at nothing but dark wooden doors. He could have sworn that he closed them as soon as he stepped in. </p><p>“No need to spook yourself,” Hendery whispered to himself. Besides, it could have just been all the alcohol that was making him feel so strange. It was probably that. </p><p>Not wanting to stand around any longer, Hendery made his way over to what looked like the front desk of the inn. There was nobody there, but Hendery highly doubted that the place was closed considering the doors were unlocked. </p><p>Inside, the walls were lined with deep scarlet patterned wallpaper. It looked authentic, matching the style of the house. The pattern was detailed, resembling a black crest or leaves. The wood used inside was also very dark, adding onto the overall eerie appearance of the building.  </p><p>But then again, Hendery never liked this particular style that much. Old Victorian houses always gave him the heebie-jeebies. Though, maybe he was to blame for watching far too many haunted house shows in the dead of night instead of sleeping when he was a kid. </p><p>He used to be beyond terrified of buildings like this one, which was stupid because it was only a building built in a particular historical period. Plus, all those shows were utter bogus. Ghosts didn’t exist, and hence there was no such thing as a haunted house. Though, the large picture frame hanging on one of the walls by the front desk gave him chills. The three painted male figures looked creepy, even if Hendery didn’t quite catch the details of the faces.  </p><p>The paranoid side of Hendery thought that the figures looked rather ghostly. But it was only a painting, nothing else. </p><p>Wondering how much longer he had to wait, Hendery leaned over the front desk to look around. There wasn’t anyone hiding under the desk, and there was nobody else around. </p><p>Honestly, Hendery could have easily reached out for the only key left hanging up at the back of the wall, but something told him that that was a very bad idea. Huffing, Hendery stood back on the ground, throwing his soaked jean jacket over his shoulders for some warmth, though that was futile considering it was wet through and through. </p><p>Finally, the man noticed a bell on the desk.  </p><p>“You idiot,” he muttered to himself, pressing down on the golden bell. </p><p>The sound it made sounded off, causing Hendery to wince. It wasn’t melodic or pleasant at all, sounding almost distorted. </p><p>Before Hendery could even look up from the bell, a voice called out to him and made Hendery jump. </p><p>“Hello, how may I help you?” </p><p>“What- when- I...” Hendery swore that there was nobody around, yet somehow the man in front of him managed to pop up not even five seconds after he rang the bell. “Umm...” </p><p>“Are you okay?” The worker asked, tilting his head to the side.  </p><p>Hendery couldn’t pinpoint what it was about his appearance that had Hendery feeling uneasy, but there was something strange about the man. He was rather handsome – Hendery couldn’t deny that in the slightest – but that appealing appearance became more disturbing the longer Hendery looked at him. </p><p>His eyes were sharp, almost feline in shape and in the way they started Hendery down. His black hair was neatly swooped to one side with much care taken to keep it in place. But, apart from the smooth curve of his nose, his plump lips and his fierce gaze, the man looked oddly... pale? </p><p>Hendery didn’t want to be rude, but the man looked almost dead. </p><p>He was definitely drunk. The alcohol and Hendery’s childhood fears didn’t go well together, and that was the proof. </p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” Hendery replied, realising that he hadn’t said anything yet. “I’m looking for a room for the night.” </p><p>“Just one night?” </p><p>“Just one,” Hendery confirmed. “How much is it?” </p><p>“Don’t worry about that,” the man said, taking the one key from the back and placing it down on the counter. “You should rest and warm up. I assure you, the payment is nothing grand.” </p><p>“Okay... thanks,” Hendery said, confused by the man’s behaviour. “Can I have the key?” </p><p>“Of course,” the man said with an almost emotional smile. Hendery would call it a customer service smile, but the way the man did it made it look so much creepier. Before he handed the key over to Hendery, the man whipped his head to the side, calling out to the man who was already standing at the side. “Dejun, take our guest to his room.” </p><p>When did he get there? </p><p>“Of course,” the man – Dejun – said, walking to the front desk to take the key from the other man. </p><p>“Now, if you need anything, you can always come down here. I’ll be around. And if I’m not, just ask Dejun or any other member of staff for me, Ten.” </p><p>“Oh, okay,” Hendery said. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Enjoy your night,” Ten said. “It’s going to be a long one.” </p><p>Way to sound ominous.  </p><p>“Follow me,” Dejun said. </p><p>Hendery nodded, walking after the man as he led him up the grand wooden staircase. </p><p>Dejun resembled Ten in the aspect that he looked extremely pale. But other than that, the two men looked completely different.  </p><p>Hendery guessed that Ten was the inn’s host if he had to go off appearance alone. The man wore a teal, velvet jacket with a loose white shirt underneath. Dejun on the other hand wore something less flashy, but that much was expected from a bellboy.  </p><p>Still, Hendery thought that Dejun was quite attractive from what he briefly saw of the man. </p><p>Did only handsome men work here, or was that just a coincidence? </p><p>“Your room,” Dejun stated, stopping at the door to room four. Dejun unlocked the door and opened it up for Hendery.  </p><p>“Thanks,” Hendery said, offering the bellboy a smile.  </p><p>Dejun’s face was stern, his eyes staring Hendery down. Hendery couldn’t help but feel like he was being looked at like a piece of meat by Dejun. He swore he caught the man gulp. </p><p>“Umm... I’m gonna go now,” Hendery stated awkwardly, taking small steps backwards into his room for the night.  </p><p>Dejun nodded faintly. “The clothes are on your bed. Enjoy your night,” he said before taking a sharp turn and walking down the corridor. </p><p>Closing the door to his room, Hendery let out a shaky exhale. As freaked out he was by the two men he just encountered, at least he was finally somewhere fairly warm and safe for the night. </p><p>His room looked decent at first glance. The walls were a deep purple with matching black designs like in the foyer; the floors were dark mahogany which matched the wood used for the other furniture such as the bed frame, the night stands and the dresser by the small window. </p><p>All in all, Hendery couldn’t complain. </p><p>The lamp at the bedside table was lit, filling the room in a soft orange glow resembling the one that caught his attention. Maybe it was even the same one that he saw from the village. </p><p>Hendery walked over to the bed, confused to see a change of clothes ready for him. Two sets actually.  </p><p>Dejun did mention something about clothes, but Hendery didn’t think much of it. But no, those were clean clothes, and guessing by how they looked all laid out, Hendery would say that they’re exactly his size. </p><p>As weird as that was, Hendery didn’t complain. He doubted that his clothes would dry properly by the morning, especially considering how his room wasn’t that warm. </p><p>Hendery quickly shimmied out of his soaked clothes, throwing them to the side. He looked at the bed, picking out the t-shirt most appropriate to sleep in. For a second, Hendery considered taking off his underwear too since it was damp, but he didn’t know if he wanted to risk catching any weird diseases from the bed.  </p><p>Diseases or damp boxers? </p><p>The bed looked clean, so maybe there was no inherit risk. </p><p>No boxers it was then. </p><p>Hendery took out his phone from his pocket and then got out of his clothes, standing in the middle of the room with nothing but a t-shirt on. It beat wearing absolutely nothing. </p><p>He quickly checked his phone. He still had ten percent of his battery left, so he considered sending a text to someone to let them know what happened to him and where he was, though he didn’t exactly know where he ended up. </p><p>The man opened his recent contacts, surprised to see that the last person he called wasn’t Zhihao but his best friend, Lucas. In fact, Zhihao was fifth down in his recent which didn’t make sense at all. </p><p>He shrugged it off though, far too tired to care. </p><p>Cleaning up after himself, Hendery grabbed the discarded clothes and hung them over the doors of the dresser and the doors that led into the ensuite bathroom. He gave the bathroom a quick once over, satisfied with how it looked. It seemed clean – rustic, but clean nonetheless. </p><p>Before slipping under the covers of the bed, Hendery grabbed the spare clothes and placed them inside the wardrobe for the morning. He also went into the bathroom, flicking the light switch by the door. </p><p>The overhead light flickered, making a faint humming noise. </p><p>Hendery wouldn’t be surprised if that lamp has been there since the house was built. </p><p>The man turned the tap, watching as water spurt out before running in a fairly steady stream. He checked the temperature, content with the faint warmth.  </p><p>Hendery washed his face, then cupping some of the water in his hand and using it to rinse his mouth. That will have to do for the night. </p><p>Satisfied with everything, Hendery turned the tap off and looked at himself in the mirror. </p><p>Right off the bat, Hendery noticed he had a cut on his face. The dried blood on his left cheek came as a surprise to him. He had no idea where he got the cut, but then again, Hendery didn’t really remember much of what happened to him today.  </p><p>Maybe he fell somewhere. </p><p>Hendery shrugged, walking out of the bathroom. </p><p>The man hurried over to the bed, getting under the covers in an instant after he got out of the bathroom. The second he stepped out of the bathroom, Hendery felt a sensation akin to someone dragging their cold hand down his back. It was unnerving and Hendery didn’t enjoy it in the slightest bit. </p><p>The bed felt far safer, but the uneasy feeling at the pit of Hendery’s stomach didn’t disappear just yet. </p><p>If there was one thing that Hendery hated more than old, creepy houses, it would be old, creepy portraits. Luckily, today he received two for the price of one. </p><p>On the wall opposite the bed there was a large portrait hung up. The painting was stunning, and whoever created it was definitely talented, but Hendery would much rather not have the painting with him in the room. The man in the painting looked young, somewhere in his mid-twenties if Hendery had to guess. </p><p>He was looking to the left, his eyes blank and expression emotionless. Surrounded by a garden of roses, he looked lonely. The framing of the artwork was also... strange. There was a large gap to the side of the man, as if someone was missing. It looked like someone stepped out of the picture, making the man in the frame forlorn. </p><p>The only thing Hendery felt looking at the artwork was sadness – the type that made his body feel heavy and throat tighten. He could have started to cry if he didn’t decide to tear his gaze away from the painting.  </p><p>Hendery didn’t need to freak himself out anymore, which is why he finally turned off the light by the bed and hid half his face under the duvet. He made himself, curling up and kicking the duvet under his legs for extra protection. </p><p>Protection from what? From the cold, of course. It definitely wasn’t because he was scared. Totally. </p><p>Though, Hendery did feel like he was watched. Nevertheless, that was the charm of having the portrait of a strange man in the same room. There was always a pair of eyes open at all times. </p><p>Somehow, Hendery managed to force his eyes shut and even his breathing. He let all the tension in his body go, making it easier for himself to fall asleep. After such an eventful day, Hendery really needed some rest. </p><p>And finally, Hendery fell asleep. </p><p><em> I didn’t mean to do it! It was a mistake! An accident! </em> </p><p><em> I’m sorry! </em>  </p><p><em> I didn’t mean to do it! </em> </p><p>About two hours into his sleep, Hendery grumbled, turning over onto his back. He felt uncomfortable, struggling to catch his breath and relax. His breathing was unsteady and laboured, but he couldn’t do anything about it. The room was far too hot now and he was boiling under the duvet that was far too heavy on his body. </p><p>Why was it so heavy? </p><p>Hendery tried to move but he couldn’t.  </p><p>Suddenly, the temperature in the room fell, and with the drastic change came an extra weight on Hendery’s chest as if somebody was pushing him down into the mattress. He struggled, forcing his body to move, yet it was futile. </p><p>No matter what he did, Hendery couldn’t push the weight off of him. </p><p>Finally, Hendery managed to force his eyes open. </p><p>That was probably a mistake. </p><p>Staring down at him was a man, his cheeks stained in tears, dried, black blood covering his lips and chin. </p><p>He looked exactly like the man in the painting. </p><p>“Why did you kill me?” The man sobbed. “Was I not good enough for you? Was I not pretty enough? I can make myself look better for you, love. I can. I can.” The sobs transformed into distraught, deranged laughs as the man moved himself up Hendery’s body. He dragged his freezing hands along Hendery’s skin, sending paralysing shivers down his frame. </p><p>The man underneath couldn’t do as much as lift a finger, and even making a single noise came to nothing. </p><p>“It hurts so much,” the man from the painting continued, nearing closer to Hendery’s face, his hands wrapping around Hendery’s neck. “I know you didn’t mean it, love. It was the heat of the moment, I know, my love. You’d never hurt me, right?” </p><p>The grasp around Hendery’s throat became tighter, causing him to get lightheaded. He could feel his body going stiff in protest, trying its hardest to fight against whoever was sitting on top of him. He was too heavy though. Hendery might as well have been made from lead, absolutely incapable of moving. </p><p>This wasn’t how he thought he would die. </p><p>“Right, love? You didn’t mean it, right?” </p><p>The man from the painting pushed down on Hendery’s throat. </p><p>“Say it!” </p><p>“I-” Hendery cried out, finally regaining control of his body. He grasped at the bedsheets, twisting and pulling at the material. “I- I di-” </p><p>“Say it! Say it, say it, say it!” </p><p>“Didn’t- me- m- it,” Hendery managed. How he was capable of forming words with two hands with a vice grip on his neck was beyond him, but he did it, and as soon as he did, the constraint around his throat vanished. But the man remained. </p><p>“I knew you didn’t,” the figure above Hendery said, his face distorted into an ungodly grin. “You love me,” he continued, chuckling to himself. “You really do love me.” </p><p>Unsure what to do, Hendery nodded along. He did whatever he had to do to keep himself safe. </p><p>“I love you too. I think about you every single minute,” the man said. “Do you?” </p><p>Hendery hummed in agreement. </p><p>“That’s right. That’s the right answer, my love. You love me. You didn’t mean to kill me, I know.” </p><p>As the man continued to speak, he pulled himself away, back arching up as he pulled down Hendery’s covers, exposing him to unimaginable cold. Even in the middle of winter, Hendery would never expect to experience such a chill, nevertheless inside an insulated building. </p><p>As he exhaled, Hendery could see his breath turn into steam. </p><p>“My love,” the pale figure continued, his face getting dangerously close to Hendery’s waist. “My love...” The way his words faded out made every hair on Hendery’s body stand stiff, an immobilising sense of dread rushing through his veins. “It... it hurts so much,” he said, looking at Hendery with eyes devoid of life, absolutely pitch black. “It hurts so much,” he repeated, pain scrunching up in pain. “It hurts everywhere. I can’t- I can’t-”  </p><p>Hendery pushed himself up on the bed when he regained the ability to do so. He hurried up the bed, frantic to turn the light on as the man on the bed started crying, streaks of blood flowing down his face like waterfalls.  </p><p>“It hurts,” he kept whimpering, bringing his hand to his chest. “My heart. It hurts.” </p><p>The spot he touched had a deep wound, seas of scarlet gushing down his ruffled white shirt, staining it in a black red colour. </p><p>“Why did you do it?” </p><p>Hendery turned the lamp at his bedside table on. </p><p>When the room was lit up, the man on the bed vanished. </p><p>“What the fuck?” Hendery muttered under his breath. His heart was beating a thousand times per minute.  </p><p>As he tried to regain any sense of stability, Hendery realised his body was covered in a sheen of sweat. If he was having a nightmare then he completely understood that, but the sweat was the least of his worries right now. </p><p>Warily, Hendery looked at his hands, his blood running cold. </p><p>That was blood. </p><p>Without a doubt, that was blood. Fresh, warm, blood. </p><p>He wasn’t bleeding though, so where on earth did it come from. Surely the vision of the man wasn’t real. That couldn’t be the case. </p><p>Hendery stared at his hands, utterly confused and panicked. </p><p>What now? What does he do now? </p><p>Bathroom. </p><p>Stumbling out of the bed, Hendery rushed to the bathroom. He flicked the light on, not willing to risk another encounter with whatever he was seeing in his room. In all honesty, he knew it would be better to run out of the room, but he couldn't exactly run out in his current state. </p><p>The blood on his hands wouldn’t go unnoticed. </p><p>Hendery turned the water on, scrubbing his hands clean. The water washed off the blood, staining the sink with a layer of red.  </p><p>The man couldn’t care about that, so as soon as he washed his hands clean, Hendery rushed out of the bathroom and grabbed his boxers that haven’t dried in the slightest bit, hastily putting them off as he rushed out of his room. </p><p>Hendery ran down the corridor, following the same path that the bellboy led him until he finally arrived at the foyer. </p><p>He instantly pressed the bell repeatedly, not caring about how he must look. </p><p>“Yes?” Ten said, appearing out of thin air. </p><p>Hendery jumped back, the air getting knocked out of his lungs at the man’s arrival. </p><p>“You’re back already? It’s not even been twenty minutes,” Ten said. </p><p>“What?” </p><p>“Is there a problem?” </p><p>Great, let’s ignore the twenty minutes. Because that totally makes sense when Hendery has had at least two hours' worth of sleep already. Twenty minutes was ridiculous. But whatever. </p><p>“Yes,” Hendery replied breathlessly. </p><p>“Oh, how can I help?” </p><p>“Someone got in my room,” Hendery said. Honestly, that was the most reasonable explanation to what happened. Though, it really wasn’t. A stranger sneaking in didn’t explain half the things Hendery witnessed. </p><p>“Well, that’s quite impossible,” Ten stated. “There’s nobody else on your floor.” </p><p>But aren’t the other rooms occupied? There was only one room available when Hendery came in, and that still seemed to be the case considering there were no keys hung up on the wall behind Ten. </p><p>“Are you sure you weren’t just having a nightmare? That’s completely understandable, especially with the storm outside.” </p><p>“Storm?” </p><p>Ten nodded. “It’s best to stay inside for the time being.” </p><p>Hendery wasn’t sure if staying inside would be safer than going outside. After all, he was nearly choked to death by an elusive figure. </p><p>“Umm, by the way,” Hendery said, his throat sore. “There’s a painting in my room. Do you know who that is?” </p><p>“That’s Taeyong, the eldest son of the original owner,” Ten replied. “Why?” </p><p>“Nothing,” Hendery said, not wanting to sound like a fool by saying he got attacked by a painting. “Did he die- I mean, how?” </p><p>Ten lifted his hand and placed it over his heart. “Choked and stabbed repeatedly by his lover,” he explained, voice and face void of emotion. “He was quite the jealous type, but he did it out of love,” he continued, the words making Hendery uneasy. “He killed himself afterwards, unable to accept the truth behind what he did. They died side by side,” he added, only then smiling.  </p><p>“Okay...” </p><p>“But regarding your issue,” Ten said, swiftly changing the topic. “I assure you; you won’t see the man again.” </p><p>Hendery never mentioned seeing a man. </p><p>Had he really been visited by a ghost?  </p><p>“Dejun will take you back to your room,” Ten stated. “Isn’t that right, Dejun?” </p><p>“Of course,” the bellboy said, finding himself stood next to Hendery. “Follow me,” he said. </p><p>Hendery glanced at the picture frame in the lobby, his stomach dropping at the sight. He swore that he saw three figures in the painting at first, but now the canvas was void of any figures. </p><p>Maybe Hendery was beginning to grow paranoid about this place. </p><p>Walking back, Hendery felt the urge to ask Dejun a few questions. </p><p>“Have you worked here long?” </p><p>“Many years, yes,” Dejun replied.  </p><p>“And umm, in those years, have you seen anything weird around here?” </p><p>“It depends on what you classify as weird,” the bellboy said, stopping at Hendery’s room.  </p><p>“Like... unexplainable things,” Hendery elaborated. “Things that don’t make sense.” </p><p>Dejun took his time to reply. “I can explain the things I’ve seen,” he declared. “So, I haven’t seen anything weird.” </p><p>Hendery gulped. Something about that reply scared him absolutely shitless. </p><p>“Have you seen... ghosts?” Hendery asked, testing his luck with Dejun. </p><p>At that, the bellboy laughed. That was unexpected, and far creepier than a yes. But there was something charming about the way he laughed; his eyes smiled along with him, making the man look adorable despite everything else about him being so... intimidating.  </p><p>When he wasn’t smiling, Dejun looked capable of killing. The aura around him was cold and harsh, the look in his eyes and his strong brow made him look horrifying in this setting. And that pale, ghostly skin really didn’t help his creepy factor. </p><p>“I’ve seen plenty,” Dejun stated, his laughter coming to an abrupt end. “But I’ve seen something worse,” he added. “Do you want to know what it is that I saw?” </p><p>Hendery nodded. </p><p>Dejun leaned in slowly, spreading shivers down Hendery’s spine. </p><p>“A murderer,” Dejun whispered. “You’ve seen him too.” </p><p>Did he perhaps mean Ten?  </p><p>“Are you...” </p><p>“Dead?” Dejun finished Hendery’s question, pulling away from the man. “I guess I am,” he said, chuckling softly. “Goodnight.” </p><p>“Wait! You’re leaving already?” Hendery questioned, grabbing onto Dejun’s arm. “After saying all that.” </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Dejun assured. “But you are.” </p><p>“What?” </p><p>Dejun looked down at the hand holding him in place. That caused Hendery to do the same. </p><p>“You should wash that off,” Dejun uttered softly, referring to the blood covering Hendery’s hands. “I’ll wait.” </p><p>Hendery stumbled backwards, walking into his room with his eyes transfixed on his bloodied hands. He ran into the bathroom, not caring about turning the light on. </p><p>He scrubbed and scrubbed his hands, but none of the blood came off. Not even the scorching hot water could free Hendery of the blood. It was impossible to clean off, as if it had soaked up into his skin, eternally staining his hands in vibrant red. </p><p><em> I didn’t mean to do it! </em> </p><p>Hendery scrubbed harder and harder, feeling the sting of his skin. </p><p><em> It was an accident! </em> </p><p>The blood didn’t come off. </p><p><em> Hao, don’t die on me! I swear, you can’t die on me! </em> </p><p>Hendery was becoming frantic, scrubbing and scratching at his hands under the piping hot water, desperate to rid himself off the blood. He wanted it gone. He couldn’t bare looking at it. He couldn’t bear thinking about it. </p><p>He couldn’t bear to think about what he did. </p><p>“I didn’t mean to do it!” Hendery cried out, sobbing. “I didn’t mean to kill him! I swear I didn’t!” He sobbed, covering his face with his blood-stained hands. “I didn’t mean it!” </p><p>Knowing that no matter what he did, he couldn’t rid himself of the blood on his hands, Hendery stumbled out of the bathroom. He could barely walk, but he forced himself to do so, walking to the bed.  </p><p>But the bed wasn’t empty. </p><p>“I didn’t mean it,” he whimpered. “I didn’t. It was accident,” he repeated, scared to look what it was that was laying under the bedsheets. Looking at the shape, Hendery had a feeling it wasn’t anything pleasant. </p><p>The figure in his bed didn’t move, laying dead. </p><p>Hendery didn’t want to look, he wanted to pretend he didn’t know what was under there, but he couldn’t. </p><p>He cautiously pulled the cover back, crying as he saw Zhihao in his bed. The man was pale, face drained of life with blood drenching his torso from a deep stab wound. The blood was spilling all over, drenching the pristine white bedsheets in a horrific vivid red. </p><p>Hendery walked back until he hit a wall, his hot tears pouring out in rivers at the sight in front of him.  </p><p>“I- I didn’t mean it!” Hendery sobbed, sliding down the wall. “It was- was an accident,” he continued, hugging his legs to his chest, hanging his head low to avoid looking at his dead boyfriend any longer. “He- I-” </p><p>“You killed him,” Dejun said calmly, standing a meter away from Hendery. </p><p>“I didn’t want to,” Hendery said, words thick with tears. “I- I was angry, but I didn’t- I didn’t mean to.” </p><p>“I know.” </p><p>“Where am I?” Hendery asked, not knowing what on earth was happening to him. “Is this Hell? Am I being punished?” </p><p>“Not quite,” Dejun replied, stepping closer to Hendery. The floorboards creaked under his weight. “This is closer to purgatory,” he explained. “As long as you stay within the premises, you won’t go to Hell. But as soon as you step out, there’s no going back. The moment you die, it’s straight down to Hell for you,” the man explained, crouching down in front of Hendery. </p><p>“I’m not dead?” </p><p>“Not yet,” Dejun said, reaching out for Hendery’s head, tilting it to the side. He stroked his index down the side of the man’s face, sending shivers down Hendery’s wrecked frame. “You’re currently bleeding out next to him,” he stated. “You really got into a messy fight, didn’t you?” </p><p>“I don’t- I don’t know.” </p><p>“It's okay,” Dejun said, gently stroking Hender’s cheek. “You didn’t mean to kill him, but you wanted him to pay for hurting you. I get that, but you’ll be punished for that, even if you didn’t mean it.” </p><p>“W-what now?” Hendery whimpered, looking at Dejun with glossy eyes. </p><p>“That’s up to you to decide,” Dejun replied, offering Hendery the smallest of smiles. “You can either leave and accept the consequences of your actions, either dying as you wait for someone to find your body, or after spending time in prison. Or,” he said, leaning in closer to Hendery, taking the man’s chin between his fingers, his eyes glimmering despite how lifeless they looked before. </p><p>“Or?” </p><p>“Or, you can stay here, with me,” Dejun replied. “For eternity. It beats going to Hell.” </p><p>“With you?” Hendery asked, swallowing the lump in his throat. His eyes were red and puffy, body trembling from fear and his tears.  </p><p>“Do you have a problem with that?” </p><p>Hendery didn’t reply. Dejun didn’t seem as scary as he did, and his touch eased Hendery’s mind by a small fraction. And, if being with him meant he didn’t have to suffer the wrath of Hell, then he’d choose Dejun every given chance. </p><p>But if he stayed, Hendery would never see his friends and family again. He’d never go back home. He’d never start the life he always dreamed of. No family, no friends and no future. </p><p>There would be no more outings with his best friends. He will never get to hug his parents and tell them that he loves them. </p><p>He’ll never have the chance to live. </p><p>But such was the price of what he did. Zhihao would never get to see his loved ones again, so if he couldn’t, then it was only fair that the same went for Hendery. </p><p>“No,” Hendery answered. “That’s not a problem.” </p><p>Dejun smiled. “So you’ll stay?” </p><p>Hendery nodded. </p><p>“Today’s my lucky day then,” Dejun uttered, grinning to himself as he looked at the man pressed against the wall. “Wise decision. We’re gonna have so much fun together.” </p><p>“Fun?” </p><p>“Plenty of it,” Dejun confirmed. “Nobody’s ever decided to stay with me. They all chose Hell over me; can you believe that?” He asked, chuckling.  </p><p>Hendery didn’t know if that should scare him.  </p><p>“You must be lonely then,” Hendery pointed out. </p><p>“Very,” Dejun agreed. “But now I have you.” The man smiled, leaning closer to Hendery, their lips brushing. </p><p>Hendery should be scared; he should be absolutely petrified of Dejun; he should find it concerning how everyone chose literal Hell over him; Hendery should be running for his life and praying for forgiveness, but he wasn’t. Instead, he was closing his eyes, his breath getting caught in his throat from Dejun’s proximity. The ghost was freezing to the touch, but then again, Hendery wondered if he was even warm or if he also was dead cold. </p><p>If he was dead, then it made sense. </p><p>“We’ll have so much fun,” Dejun whispered, bringing his hand down, planting it on Hendery’s shoulder. Hendery was fighting with himself, resisting the pull towards Dejun for as long as he could hold out. He wanted to close the distance between them, but he had a feeling that once he did that, he’d take the path of no return. </p><p>“Wait,” Hendery uttered. “Can I- can I know who you are?” </p><p>“Xiao Dejun,” the ghost replied. “My father owned this house. I keep her safe,” he stated, looking around the room. “I don’t know how things turned out this way, but she welcomes wandering souls like you on occasion.” </p><p>“Is... is the man in the painting your brother?” </p><p>Dejun nodded. “He’s charming, isn’t he?” </p><p>“Very,” Hendery replied, scared of saying anything mean lest he angers either or the brothers. </p><p>Hendery didn’t have the chance to say anything else, feeling Dejun push against him, slotting their lips together. It was a strange sensation, noticeably different to kissing a living person. It wasn’t the same as kissing Zhihao. </p><p>“Wait! What about-” Hendery looked to the bed, finding it empty. “He’s gone.” </p><p>“He was never here,” Dejun stated. “It’s just an illusion, just like everything you saw outside the inn and the blood on your hands. Well, you’re still not clean, but visibly there’s nothing there,” he said, holding onto Hendery’s hand and lifting it up. There was no red tint to it at all. </p><p>In fact, it was paler than usual. Still not as pale as Dejun, but he was getting there. </p><p>“There’s only four of us,” Dejun stated, rushing his lips against Hendery’s neck. “And now, you’re mine until the end of time.” </p><p>“I think-” </p><p>“Is there a problem?” Dejun interrupted, his voice far from stern, but sickening in how sweet it was. </p><p>“No,” Hendery replied. “No problem. I was just...” </p><p>“You were just what? Finish your sentences, Guanheng.” </p><p>So he knew his other name too, that’s great. Did Dejun know everything about Hendery, was that the case? </p><p>Hendery gulped. “I think you’re... very pretty,” he said. Technically he wasn’t lying; Dejun was stunning, even with his pale complexion and scary looking neutral expression. Hendery wouldn’t mind looking at Dejun for... well, an eternity, but he still couldn’t help but feel at edge with the ghost staring him down. </p><p>There were things Hendery was scared of saying to Dejun. Maybe that fear will dissipate once Hendery finally comes to terms with his pitiful fate. </p><p>Dejun smiled. “That’s sweet,” he cooed, forcing Hendery’s legs apart.  </p><p>Hendery gasped, eyes flickering down to the hand which was trailing his thigh. </p><p>“Scared?” Dejun asked, kissing Hendery’s Adam’s apple. </p><p>“I- it’s a lot,” Hendery stated. “Don’t get me wrong! You’re very beautiful and all...” he quickly added, not wanting to offend Dejun. “But it’s a lot to take in. I just found out I’m dead and that I killed my boyfriend and now you’re doing<em> that</em>. I don’t know what to think and feel.” </p><p>“I can help you with that,” Dejun assured. “Just don’t think, and I’ll make you feel. I promise,” he muttered, his mouth going lower down Hendery’s neck and clothed torso, stopping at the man’s crotch. “I’ll be exactly what you like, whichever way you want me.” </p><p>“I- <em>oh</em>,” Hendery moaned, eyes fluttering shut when Dejun pressed down on his crotch.  </p><p>Dejun palmed Hendery, eliciting soft murmurs of approval from Hendery as his dick grew hard under the touch. </p><p>“It’s been so long,” Dejun muttered, nuzzling his face against the tent in Hendery’s boxers. “My father killed me the instant he found out I’m like this. First my brother, then me. He was so ashamed. He’d rather have no sons than sons like us.” </p><p>“That’s... I’m sorry,” Hendery said, running his hand through Dejun’s brown hair. “That must have...” </p><p>“Hurt?” Dejun asked with a chuckle. “At first,” he said, bringing his hand up to himself, slowly wrapping it around his throat. “I liked it by the end. The way I felt my soul leave my body. The way I couldn’t breathe, my body going limp the harder and longer he pressed down. It was freeing,” he stated. “If you want, you can wrap your pretty hands around my throat anytime; I won’t die, but I’ll definitely feel it.” </p><p>“Y-you want that?” </p><p>“I’d love that,” Dejun replied, something vile flickering behind his eyes.  </p><p>Hendery was petrified whilst simultaneously enticed by the man. The wicked aura around him paired with the strong look in his eyes had Hendery becoming a fool. He knew he was being ridiculous by finding Dejun attractive right now, but considering the reality of his fate, what was a little depravity if not fun? </p><p>“Is there anything else you like?” Hendery asked, gulping as Dejun leaned down to Hendery’s crotch, tongue poking out and lightly pressing against the bulge.  </p><p>“Plenty,” the ghost replied.  </p><p>“Like what?” </p><p>Hendery gasped, feeling Dejun tug on his underwear, pulling them off with ease. </p><p>“Why don’t you find that out for yourself?” Dejun suggested, lips curving in an impish smirk. “We’ve got an eternity together, love.” </p><p>Hendery bit down on his bottom lip, the hands to his side clenched into fists hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. “Of course,” he agreed after a pause which was longer than he wanted. The last thing he wanted was to make the ghost mad. “Love,” he added, and for some reason, it didn’t feel off saying it. In all actuality, it felt rather natural. And so, Hendery repeated his words, this time with more confidence. “Yes, love.” </p><p>Dejun grinned. The smile written across his face was probably the warmest, most genuine thing he saw from the ghost and for a second, he was taken by surprise. Dejun was quite cute when he didn’t scare the living shit out of Hendery. </p><p>But that smile quickly vanished, being instead replaced by a sultry gaze. He didn’t give Hendery a heads up or anything before he sunk himself down on Hendery’s dick, wrapping his lips around him and taking him whole without the slightest sense of struggle. </p><p>Right off the bat it felt different that anything Hendery has ever experienced. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but this definitely came as a surprise. </p><p>Dejun’s mouth felt as hot as hell, but also as cold like the endless void of space. Hendery didn’t know what to feel; he wanted to cry and yell, be it from immense pain or pleasure.  </p><p>It took a bit to get used to, and after struggling to keep himself together, Hendery finally managed to come to the point where the sensation was more arousing than agonizing. He grabbed onto Dejun’s neatly styled hair, grabbing on the dark strands as the ghost bobbed his head up and down, his cheeks hollowed with every drag up. </p><p>Dejun definitely knew what he was doing. </p><p>The ghost knew every single way to make Hendery’s eyes roll to the back of his head. He made a show of himself, gazing up at Hendery through his long, pretty lashes. He crooned and purred, the soft vibrations sending Hendery crazy. It was becoming difficult to stop himself from forcing Dejun further down, and as he was about to break, his composure slowly cracking, Dejun lifted himself up. </p><p>Hendery whined at the loss, losing the heavenly feeling around his leaking length. </p><p>Dejun’s mouth hovered above the crown, strands of saliva bridging between the gap. The sight had Hendery’s cock twitching. </p><p>The ghost smirked, puckering his lips and drooling onto the length, coating Hendery in a decent layer which Dejun then dragged down with his hand. He pumped Hendery at a tedious pace, the hold he made with his hand incredibly tight. </p><p>“He never gave you what you wanted, didn’t he?” Dejun asked, eyes locked with Hendery as he was still busy with his hand. “But you loved him, so it didn’t matter. It’s okay, you can do whatever you like with me. I promise I’ll enjoy everything,” he said, pausing at the base of Hendery’s dick and tightening his grip. “I like it rough.” </p><p>“I- what gives you tha-” </p><p>Dejun jerked his wrist up, dragging his hand up and bringing a coarse moan from Hendery. </p><p>“There’s no need to pretend, love,” Dejun said. “I won’t judge you. There are no secrets within these walls, so no need to hold yourself back. I’m not Zhihao, there’s no need to act around me. So, show me what you want.”  </p><p>Dejun let go of Hendery, instead going to work on his own pants, easily shaking them off to expose his own erection. He then pulled off his shirt, not caring about any of the buttons that he popped.  </p><p>Hendery thought that Dejun looked even more beautiful like this; his body was a masterpiece, every curve and dip far more stunning than the other; his stomach was taught and his muscles defined. His cock was just as stunning too, his tip a pretty pink, leaking with his own burning lust. </p><p>Hendery would have surely paid him plenty of attention if they met whilst alive – that much was certain. </p><p>The initial horror of Dejun’s ghostly appearance was wearing off at this point and Hendery felt the strongest urge to trail his hands over the man’s almost translucent skin. It seemed soft and smooth, perfect to run his hands over and caress tenderly. </p><p>“Like what you see?” Dejun asked, his tone and demeanour coquettish.  </p><p>Hendery nodded. </p><p>“That’s good,” Dejun mused with a smirk, taking two of his fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue over the digits, all without dropping his gaze off Hendery. “Now tell me, how do you want me, love? Should I get on my fours and show myself off? Or maybe I should lay on my back and keep it simple? Or would you like me on your lap? Tell me,” the ghost uttered impatiently, softly swaying his hips as he sat on his knees. He seemed very eager. </p><p>Hendery didn’t know what to pick given so many options.  </p><p>“How do you want it?” Hendery asked. </p><p>Dejun chuckled, spreading his legs apart and reaching one hand over to Hendery, stroking the man’s chin to coax him closer. “It’s not about me, love,” he whispered. “Tonight’s about you. You can do whatever you want with me, so don’t overthink. Fuck me as rough as you want,” he said, his lips brushing up against Hendery’s own parted mouth. “Use me however you like. Nothing’s out of limits; I’m already dead anyway.” </p><p>Hendery crooned, eyes fluttering shut. He leaned forward, crashing their lips together with a burning hunger. </p><p>Dejun whimpered, the muted sound coming off pleased. He let Hendery lick into his mouth, turning the kiss messy and feverish. The ghost awoke something in Hendery – something that he never knew was hidden inside of him until now after his death.  </p><p>The man wanted so much from Dejun that he didn’t even know where to start. All he knew was that he needed Dejun; he needed to feel all of the man, to hear his cries and moans as he took everything Hendery gave him. </p><p>Hendery was so used to being the one to take, following after what his boyfriend told him to do. In hindsight, it lost all its fun after a while, even if Hendery loved Zhihao. He always craved something more but pushed it aside for the sake of his relationship. But now? Now he could finally explore what it was that he desired. </p><p>Hendery forced himself closer to Dejun, his hands snaking around to the man’s ass, spreading the cheeks apart. Dejun keened, swaying his hips. He moved his own hand back, swiftly pushing one of his wet digits into his snug rim.  </p><p>Dejun’s mouth parted, a soft mewl escaping from him.  </p><p>“You think you could take my cock right now?” Hendery asked, voice low. “Just like this?” </p><p>The ghost moaned, forcing his middle finger deeper inside. “Yes,” he replied with confidence. “You can spread me with your cock, fuck me like this. No need to prep me, just fuck me how you want. You won’t hurt me.” </p><p>Satisfied by that response, Hendery abruptly pushed Dejun to the floor. The ghost grunted, body sprawled on the floor with his hands on either side of his head. His eyes were dark and enticing, filled with a hellish flame.  </p><p>Dejun locked gazes with Hendery, smirking at the man who had just coldly pushed him down.  </p><p>“I’m ready for you,” Dejun uttered, bring a finger to his lips, biting on the nail as he watched Hendery. “All yours,” he continued, arching his back to show off his hard, untouched length drenched with his own excitement, as well as his tight, unprepared ass. “I need you so much. Will you help me?” </p><p>“What do you need?” Hendery questioned, kneeling himself in between Dejun’s spread legs.  </p><p>“I told you-” </p><p>Dejun was cut off by Hendery who had spanked his upper thigh, not quite able to reach his ass cheeks in this position. The ghost gasped; his mouth wide open in shock. </p><p>“That wasn’t a hard question,” Hendery said. “So I’ll ask again: what do you want?” </p><p>This time, Dejun bit on his plush bottom lip. His grin was unholy, the curve of his lips wretched. “I want you to fuck me until I can’t breathe,” he replied. “I want to feel nothing but your cock ploughing into my narrow little hole, so deep I can feel you fucking my throat and choking me until I’m blue,” he continued, his plea causing indescribable things to Hendery.  </p><p>Hendery’s body was ablaze, the heat within him scorching like Hell. The more he listened, the more restless he became. </p><p>“I want you to make me cry and beg for air. I wanna feel like I’m dying over and over again whilst you keep fucking me. I want- <em> ahh! </em>” </p><p>Hendery got too excited, forcing his way inside of Dejun without any warning. He thrust himself all the way in, doing what Dejun wanted. He gave the ghost no time to get used to the sensation, forcing him to cope with the intense burn and stretch of his sweltering, velvety heat. </p><p>Dejun was mind-bogglingly tight. He swallowed up Hendery whole, clasping down on the man’s dick with a severe hunger, as if begging him to nestle himself deep inside forever. It was a sensation Hendery has barely ever got to experience with the limited amount of sexual partners he’s had in his life, but even with the small experience he had, nothing could quite compare to how Dejun’s compact hole felt. </p><p>The man beneath heaved, his nails digging in deep into Hendery’s shoulder blades. His mouth was open in a silent cry, face scrunched in a painful bliss. </p><p>“How’s that?” Hendery asked, a low chuckle mixing with the words. </p><p>Dejun could only reply with a whimper. </p><p>“Good? That’s great, love,” Hendery answered for Dejun, grinning to himself. “You want me to move now? Fuck you senseless? I got you,” he continued, finding a sense of deranged thrill when Dejun moaned. “You’re so fucking tight,” he added before he bottomed out, only to thrust into Dejun again his sharp movement unforgiving. </p><p>“<em>Gua </em> <em> - ahh!</em>” </p><p>Hendery didn’t stop for even a split second. He found a brutal rhythm that suited him and he stuck to it, his tip hitting Dejun’s sensitive prostate dead on at a barbaric pace, never giving the man a second to take a breath. Hendery didn’t know if Dejun even got accustomed to the wide spread of his ass, but he still pumped in and out of his tight circle.  </p><p>Dejun’s nails were leaving bright red scratch marks on Hendery’s back as he dug his sharp claws into the man’s skin, close to drawing blood if Hendery even had some in this body of his. </p><p>Hendery hoisted Dejun’s legs up for better access, placing them up on his shoulders. Dejun complied, wrapping his legs around Hendery’s neck. </p><p>With the new angle, Hendery found himself hitting Dejun’s prostate even easier. </p><p>The ghost cried out, his body convulsing as he was overtaken by a storm of overwhelming sensations. His breathing was erratic and shallow, his nails clawing at Hendery’s flesh to ease his pain but that did nothing but motivate Hendery to be harsher, thrusting harder and harder. </p><p>The bedroom filled with the lewd sound of skin on skin, Dejun’s spit and Hendery’s clear precum squelching inside of Dejun’s abused ass. Hendery was fucking into Dejun balls deep, pushing his whole length into the man’s eager hole. </p><p>“Gua- Hen- I-” Dejun attempted to form a sentence, being constantly prevented by Hendery’s sharp thrusts.  </p><p>“You close?” Hendery asked, the words ragged from his scattered breathing. “Wanna cum?” </p><p>Dejun crooned, arching his back and pulling Hendery closer, yearning for their lips to meet again. Hendery wasn’t as cruel as to deny him, so he kissed Dejun passionately, his hips constantly moving at the same pace he established. The ghost moaned into the exchange, wrapping his arms around Hendery’s neck to keep him in place.  </p><p>Only, Hendery wasn’t planning on staying like that for long. </p><p>“Answer me, love,” Hendery commanded. “You wanna cum?” </p><p>“Yes,” Dejun replied earnestly, his exhale breathless and strained. “So bad.” </p><p>“I know,” Hendery said, softer than his sadistic thrusts. He dropped his mouth to Dejun’s throat, kissing the tender skin delicately, licking a strip up the Adam’s apple. He sucked on the flesh, slowly trailing his lips to Dejun’s ear. “If you cum before I let you, I’ll make sure you’ll regret it” he whispered, warning the man of any misbehaviour. “Understood?” </p><p>Dejun mewled. </p><p>Harshly, Hendery spanked Dejun’s ass. “Understood?” He repeated himself, a sharp edge to his voice. </p><p>Dejun whimpered. “Understood,” he replied. </p><p>“That’s more like it,” Hendery muttered. He sat himself up, leaving Dejun’s upper half unattended to. </p><p>But that didn’t last long because Hendery reached his hand for Dejun’s throat, wrapping his hand around it. Dejun gasped, letting out whatever breath he had within him only to regret that when he struggled to inhale. </p><p>Hendery didn’t expect himself to like this that much, but watching Dejun desperately trying to breathe beneath him gave him a rush of power that went straight to his dick. He had complete control over Dejun right now, and even though there was no actual risk of death between them, it still felt amazing. Dejun had quite frankly handed himself over to Hendery, and if these were any different circumstances, he would have handed his life over too. </p><p>Dejun’s first instinct was to grab onto Hendery’s hand to push it away, but after a few seconds he actually pulled, forcing Hendery’s hand even harder against his throat. </p><p>Hendery grinned, leaning more of his body weight forward, resting it on his extended arm. </p><p>Dejun’s eyes rolled back, laboured noises passing through his constrained windpipes. </p><p>“You like that, baby?” Hendery asked, fucking furiously into Dejun. “You look so fucking hot like this,” he continued, feeling his climax creeping up on him. “I could fuck you like this all the time. You’re so good- so fucking good. Your ass was made just for me, baby. So fucking tight.” </p><p>Dejun managed to whimper, clawing at the floorboards beneath his hands. </p><p>“You must be close,” Hendery went on. “I’m so fucking close. I’m gonna cum in you and fill you up so good, baby. You’re gonna beg for more.” </p><p>Hendery forced more of his weight forward, lust swirling at his groin when he witnessed the tears staining Dejun’s face, glossy streaks flowing down his temples. </p><p>“Don’t cum until I let you,” Hendery said, his warning tone clear as day. He spanked Dejun’s sore ass again and again until it turned scarlet, his hand leaving an imprint in the supple flesh.  </p><p>Finally, Hendery had reached the point where he could no longer hold himself back. Dejun was already numbingly tight around him, only ever easing up slightly after Hendery’s cock tore his muscles apart, so when he clenched around Hendery’s pumping dick, it all became too much for him. </p><p>Hendery wrapped his free hand around Dejun’s base, clasping down hard to prevent the man from cumming before he let him. He wouldn’t let Dejun have it easy. </p><p>Seeing white stars dancing behind his eyes, Hendery moaned as strings of white shot out of his slit. He kept rolling his hips into Dejun, his movements faltering for a brief moment when he reached his orgasm. He continued fucking into Dejun, milking his peak dry, spilling out into Dejun’s famished hole, the creamy ejaculate serving as additional lubrication. </p><p>Hendery hung his head low, focusing on getting his last few thrusts in. When he was done, he slowed down until he finally stopped, still nestled deep inside of Dejun’s sinful heat. He also let Dejun breathe, pulling his hand away from Dejun’s neck, a red line left from where he was grasping onto. </p><p>“Guanheng, please, please, please,” Dejun pleaded, the words coming out rough and barely audible. “Please, I wanna cum.<em> Please! </em>” </p><p>Even as he came from his high, Hendery didn’t let Dejun go. His hand was still wrapped at Dejun’s base, most definitely painful by now. </p><p>“Not yet,” Hendery grunted, leaving a sloppy kiss at Dejun’s sternum. “You’re gonna make me cum again and only then will I let you cum. Understood, love?” </p><p>Dejun sobbed, body writhing beneath Hendery when the man gave Dejun’s cock a teasing tug. </p><p>“Don’t make me repeat myself.” </p><p>“Yes,” Dejun uttered.  </p><p>“That’s a good boy,” Hendery praised with a chuckle. “Now, love, it’s all up to you. How are you gonna earn your orgasm? Will you please me with your mouth?” He asked, taking Dejun’s chin between his thumb and index, his lips ghosting Dejun’s. “Or will you take my cock again? Ride me with everything you’ve got? What’s it gonna be?” Hendery kissed at Dejun’s throat, down to his collarbone.  </p><p>Hendery was more than enjoying himself. Who knew that death could be so freeing? </p><p>Dejun whimpered softly, clearly thinking over his options. “I’d love both,” he replied after a moment of consideration. </p><p>“I bet you would,” Hendery said, laughing at Dejun’s overzealous response. </p><p>“But I- I wanna choke on your cock,” Dejun admitted. “Cum all over my face,” he begged, pleasing Hendery with the response. </p><p>“It’ll be my pleasure,” Hendery stated, giving one last jut of his hips to elicit a sharp cry from Dejun. Finally, he pulled out of Dejun. With his withdrawal, creamy strands of white trickled out of Dejun’s gaping ass, covering come of the floor beneath him.  </p><p>Hendery moved himself back, sitting back against the wall where Dejun found him curled up earlier. This time, his demeanour was different.  </p><p>His fingers made a come-hither motion towards Dejun. The man quickly scrambled over to Hendery, his mouth watering as he rushed over. </p><p>Before he sunk down on Hendery’s length, he was paused. Hendery gripped onto Dejun’s hair, hovering the man’s face by his dick. “You’ll get your prize<em> after </em>I cum, got it?” </p><p>“Yes,” Dejun replied, eager to have Hendery in his mouth. </p><p>Hendery smirked, holding the base of his shaft with his other hand, rubbing Dejun’s face against himself. Dejun crooned, mouth open and salivating, his drool dripping down onto the floor and Hendery’s crotch. </p><p>“So pretty,” Hendery mused, yanking Dejun’s hair abruptly before letting him go. “Show me what you’ve got, <em>love</em>.” </p><p>Dejun didn’t wait around for even a second before he took Hendery’s whole cock in his mouth. He was eager to make him cum quickly, his tongue flat against him, cheeks hollowed for the added drag. He lapped up the sheen of Hendery’s cum from the erection. He crooned and purred, the vibrations feeling like heaven around Hendery. </p><p>The bob of Dejun’s head was earnest, and when he added his hand at the man’s base, pumping up and down along with his mouth for that extra burst of toe-curling pleasure, Hendery let out a bawdy moan. He buried his hand in Dejun’s hair again, pushing his down until he could feel his tip at the very back of Dejun’s throat. </p><p>Dejun heaved, exhaling through his nose which was pressed to Hendery’s pubis, his mouth sheathing the entirety of the man’s dick. He looked up at Hendery through his long lashes, waiting for the man to let him move again.  </p><p>But Hendery only pushed Dejun further down. </p><p>Hot tears streamed down the ghost’s cheeks at the strain of his throat. </p><p>Finally though, Hendery yanked Dejun up and then pushed him back down. Dejun followed Hendery’s lead, going along with the rhythm set by the man.  </p><p>Dejun was dedicated to his movements, doing his complete best to have Hendery orgasm. He moaned and gagged, head bobbing up and down furiously, his sopping heat feeling ecstatic around Hendery. </p><p>“I’m gonna cum,” Hendery uttered. “Fuck, baby. Just a bit more.” </p><p>Just as Hendery said, Dejun did. He bobbed up and down even faster, the hand at Hendery’s base jacking the man off until finally, Hendery climaxed again, this time spilling out into Dejun’s expectant mouth. </p><p>Dejun choked as the hot cum hit the back of his throat. Luckily, Hendery yanked his head up, forcing Dejun to detach his lips from the spurting length. Instead, Hendery came all over Dejun’s face, coating the man’s milky skin in his crude release.  </p><p>The ghost had his mouth wide open, tongue sticking out to catch any drops that spewed out of Hendery. He moaned keenly, swallowing the ejaculate in his mouth, all whilst Hendery massaged his scalp. </p><p>“That’s a good boy,” Hendery praised. “So good, love.” </p><p>Dejun mewled. “Yeah?” </p><p>“The best,” Hendery stated. “You deserve your reward, don’t you?” </p><p>The ghost nodded eagerly.  </p><p>“Turn around then,” Hendery ordered. “Ass in the air.” </p><p>Dejun did as told, getting on his fours and turning around. Hendery grabbed onto his thighs, drawing the man closer until Dejun’s cum covered rim was in front of his mouth. Once Dejun understood what was happening, he whimpered, biting down harshly on his lip. </p><p>“Look at that,” Hendery mused, taking Dejun’s ass cheeks in his hands, pulling them apart before letting go, hearing a soft clap. “So stunning. And this is all for me?” </p><p>“All for you,” Dejun agreed. “For eternity,” he elaborated. “All yours. I’m all yours now. Just stay with me, forget him and everyone else,” he begged, referring to Hendery’s now deceased ex. “I’ve waited for you since I died, so love only me.” </p><p>“You don’t have to worry about that,” Hendery assured. “I’ve waited for you too,” he stated, feeling the sentiment to be the truth. He wasn’t convinced at first, but now he was completely sure that this was how his life was supposed to play out; he was always meant to end up here. He was always meant to love Dejun. </p><p>Could this be called love though? Could Hendery seriously say he loved Dejun so soon after being utterly terrified of the ghost? </p><p>Yes. </p><p>This was simply his fate: an eternity with Dejun. </p><p>It definitely didn’t sound that bad. Not bad at all actually. </p><p>Dejun made a soft noise, somewhat akin to a mewl and sob. Hendery thought it sounded beautiful. </p><p>“I’ll love you forever,” Hendery confessed tenderly, spreading Dejun’s cheeks apart and burying his face in the plush warmth. He poked his tongue out, licking over the rim, feeling the ring pulsate, his own semen oozing out and landing on his tongue. </p><p>The ghost sucked in his lips, eyes forced shut as he supressed a moan. </p><p>“You’re only mine,” Hendery said, words muffled against Dejun’s fluttering hole. “Mine,” he repeated, sticking his tongue into Dejun’s wet warmth. </p><p>Dejun gasped, but that gasp changed into a sob when Hendery reached one hand in between Dejun’s legs, wrapping his palm around Dejun’s cock, collecting the precum beading at the crown and dragging it down. He jerked Dejun off along with the swirl of his tongue, relishing the frenetic sounds coming out of Dejun. </p><p>Hendery licked around the sweet heat, earnest with his tongue and hand. </p><p>“<em>Guanheng</em>,” Dejun cried, his upper body collapsing. “I can’t- I-” </p><p>“Cum for me, love,” Hendery encouraged. </p><p>Dejun sobbed, cried out loudly after Hendery flicked his wrist harshly, causing him to finally cum. And when that happened, Dejun couldn’t hold himself up anymore. He collapsed entirely, falling to the floor with strings of white pilling out over his chest and floor. </p><p>Even after he climaxed, the man kept making a multitude of different noises, whimpering, moaning and crying as his body was wracked with an overwhelming high. </p><p>Hendery grinned, proud of himself. He caressed Dejun’s abused ass, stroking the skin he slapped ruthlessly, trailing his hand up to run it over the smooth curve of Dejun’s spine. He moved up, kissing in between Dejun’s shoulders, going up to his nape and ear. “You did so well,” he whispered, his hot breath sending shattering shivers down Dejun’s spent frame. “Made me feel so good, love. I’m looking forward to our eternity together.” </p><p>Dejun hummed softly, agreeing with Hendery. </p><p>Death never sounded as good as this. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello hello!! Well, I hope that that was somewhat enjoyable. Do let me know what you think! If you haven't yet, why not check out the other fic I have for this fest? It's the first one in the After Midnight series. Same characters, but different scenario.</p><p>My <a href="https://twitter.com/teniljohnyong"> Twitter </a><br/>My <a href="https://curiouscat.me/teniljohnyong"> CuriousCat</a><br/></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>